


Beachin'

by dayishujia



Series: Falling in Love to the Beat of the Music (JayTim Week 2014) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Summer Vacation, beach, beach party, pre-JayTim, summer time, tufg's jaytim week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick talked him in to going. That’s how it was. Dick talked him into it, and now he was spending a week at the beach trying not to burn like a vampire and trying not to go insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachin'

Dick talked him in to going. That’s how it was. Dick talked him into it, and now he was spending a week at the beach with the fellow, trying not to burn like a vampire under the sun and trying not to go insane from close proximity to Dick. 

“C’mon, Tim,” Dick called, approaching the beach blanket that Tim had claimed for himself. The sun had set a couple hours ago, just after they arrived at the hotel, and the older boy insisted upon going to the beach party he heard about in the hotel lobby. Tim was less enthusiastic. He was tired from the trip and wanted to just stay up in their room, watch a movie on television and order room service. But somehow, Dick managed to talk him into going to the beach anyway. 

Dick plopped down on the sandy blanket next to the smaller boy and grinned at him. Tim returned the look, but with less glee. It didn’t deter Dick, however, nor did it spoil his good mood. “Ain’t you having fun?”

“Aren’t,” Tim corrected. The group of teenagers that filled the seemingly endless beach, all around their age, were scattered all over the length of the beach, talking, dancing, drinking, and singing along to the country twang being sung by a live band over a couple speakers scattered about. Tim let out a sigh; this really wasn’t his scene.“And not really…”

Dick ignored the correction in his grammar and plopped down on the blanket next to Tim. “You gotta be more social,” he advised, throwing an arm over Tim’s skinny shoulders, “get out from under the umbrella and talk to people.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Not my scene,” he said, “I told you that. And I’m not even under an umbrella.”

It was Dick’s turn to roll his eyes. “Figure of speech. You’re a lot of fun, aren’t you?” he asked just before grabbing Tim’s arm and making him stand. “C’mon,” he said, dragging Tim along behind him, “we’re going to check out the band.” 

“Why?” Tim half-heartedly groaned, but still allowing Dick to pick him up and drag him along. There really wasn’t any fighting the older boy, at least not for this. Tim picked his battles and this one just wasn’t worth the energy. He’ll get Dick back later. But that didn’t stop him from whining. “I don’t even like country music.”

Dick laughed. “It doesn't matter,” he told him, “Its live music, the singer is handsome and a good performer. It doesn’t matter the genre of music.”

And it was true. The front-man was handsome. Very handsome, if Tim allowed himself to have that thought. He was tall, with black hair with a white streak that Tim wasn’t sure was dyed or not and with what looked like a slight farmer’s tan. He filled out the white muscle shirt he wore well. And the way he smiled – at him, if his eyes didn’t deceive him. 

The song he was abruptly came to an end. The singer took a water bottle from the side of the makeshift stage and gulped back almost half of it. “Thank you,” he croaked. He grinned and gave a laugh, “Ya’ll having some fun?” 

The crowd of other college students and young adults reacted positively and Dick nudged Tim. “Fun?” he mouthed, gesturing to the band with his head then nodded. 

Tim wanted to sigh, again, but found he really couldn’t. He was actually having fun now, and even if it was only because the front-man was cute, faun was fun and he really couldn’t deny it. Even if he could, Dick would be able to see it in his face anyway. So he nodded and mouthed, “Yeah, fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Monday's entry for tufg's legendary JayTim Week on tumblr
> 
> ((Title of this episode inspired by Jake Owen))


End file.
